LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
='' ''= =Plot= The game follows all three movies of Peter Jackson's "The Lord of the Rings" movie trilogy. "The Fellowship of the Ring", "The Two Towers", and "The Return of the King" in a humorous way with child-friendly humour in the same fashion of the previous LEGO video game titles Unlike previous LEGO video game titles except for "LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes", the game will feature diologue taken from the movies and an open-world feature never-before used in any titles. The game will be released in October of Fall 2012. Levels Intro The Last Alliance Summary: After the One ring to rule all was created, Elrond and Isildur want to end all evil at the battle of the Plains of Gorgoroth (Mordor) Characters: Elrond, Isildur Bosses: Sauron (10 hearts) Setting: Mordor The Fellowship of the Ring Journey to Buckleberry Ferry Summary: After learning that the One Ring was not destroyed and of Saurons evil plan to use the ring for power from the wizard, Gandalf, Frodo needs go on a journey to throw the ring in the Cracks of Doom before Sauron gets the Ring. He, Sam, Merry, and Pippin go on a journey to Buckleberry Ferry and run away from Sauron's Ringwraiths. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin Setting: Buckland, The Old Forest Isengard Duel Saruman desperately sides with Sauron and challenges Gandalf to a duel. Characters: Gandalf Bosses: Saruman (8 hearts) Setting: Isengard Weathertop Battle Summary: After Frodo is caught with the ring, the ringwraiths attack the four hobbits at wethertop but a mysterious Strider (Aragorn) comes to help defeat the ringwraiths Characters: Aragorn, Frodo, Sam ,Merry, Pippin Bosses: Ringwraiths (5 hearts for the 8 wraiths Setting: Weathertop The Mines of Moria summary: After Frodo Heals from the battle on Weathertop, the council decides Frodo must lead the way. Due to Saruman's treachery, they have to go through Moria. There, they rescue Pippin, fight goblins, a cave troll and the Balrog of Morgoth Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Aragon, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir bosses: Cave troll (8 hearts), Balrog (10 hearts) setting: Mines of Moria Enemies: Moria Goblins,6 Uruks and Moria Goblin Captain The Breaking of the Fellowship Summary: After Gandalf's supposed death from the Balrog, They go to Lorien to get to the river Anduin. Along the river Anduin, they stop at Amon Hen. There, Boromir, son of Denethor of Gondor, attacks Frodo for the ring for Gondor to use, then the fellowship is assaulted by Uruk-Hai due to Saruman. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir Bosses: Lurtz (8 hearts) . Setting: Amon Hen The Two Towers Gollum Summary: Sam and Frodo come upon Gollum, who wants the ring from Frodo, but makes a deal to lead them to Mordor. Characters: Frodo,Sam,Gollum Setting: Road to Mordor: Mountains, Dead Marshes, Black Gate Rohan Summary: After Merry and Pippin run into Treebeard in Fangorn, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli search Fangorn to find them but run into Gandalf and ride to Edoras to set free Kig Theoden from Saruman. Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf Bosses: Grima (5 hearts), Saruman (7 hearts) Setting: Fangorn, Edoras Orthanc's Ruin Summary: Merry, Pippin, Treebeard and the Ents march into Saruman's fort at Orthanc and destroy it. Characters: Merry,Pippin, Treebeard Enemies: Orcs Setting: Isengard Faramir Summary: Frodo, Sam, and Gollum get caught by Faramir, Brother of Boromir and son of Denethor, the steward of Gondor. He takes them to Osgiliath, Gondor to keep the ring for Gondor's use but then understands Frodo's burden as a ringbearer after he gets attacked by a Ringwraith. Characters: Frodo,Sam,Gollum, Faramir Enemies: Orcs Bosses: Ringwraith(6 hearts) Setting:Osgiliath The Battle of Helm's Deep Summary: Saruman unleashes an army of 10,000 upon Rohan's 400 lead by Theoden but Elves from Lorien help Rohan along with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Also, Gandalf comes with 2000 Rohan soldiers from the north with Eomer as leader. Characters: Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Extra: Gandalf, Eomer Enemies: Uruk Hai, Orcs, Setting: Helm's Deep Bonus Levels: Eomer Rider's VS Ugluk and Mauhur's Scouts Charecters: Eomer, 4 Riders of Rohan on foot. Bosses: Mauhur (6 hearts) and Ugluk (9 hearts) Setting:Fanghorn Ugluk's Scouts and Mauhur's Lads Charecters: Ugluk, Mauhur and 3 Uruk-hai Scouts Bosses: Rider of Rohan on horse (6 hearts), Eomer (9 hearts) The Return of the King Pippin's Mistake Summary: After Saruman gets killed, Pippin looks into Saruman's Palantir in which he sees a white tree burning and Minas Tirith, capital of Gondor, burning all around it and Sauron on the other side asks him questions. Sauron thinks he is the Ringbearer so Gandalf takes him to Gondor where they help Faramir defend Osgiliath from Sauron's armies and pass a message to Rohan requesting Gondor's defense. Characters: Pippin,Gandalf,Faramir Enemies: Orcs, Ringwraiths Setting: Osgiliath, Minas Tirith Cirith Ungol Summary: Gollum hands Frodo over to Shelob the Giant Spider for the ring but Sam sees Gollum's plan and decides to defeat Shelob and retrieve Frodo from the tower of Cirith Ungol. Characters: Frodo, Sam Enemies: Orcs Bosses: Gollum(6 hearts),Shelob(7 hearts) Setting: The Pass of Cirith Ungol, The Tower of Cirith Ungol The Pass of Death Summary: After hearing from Elrond that his daughter Arwen wants to be Mortal to marry him and stay in Middle Earth, Aragorn devotes himself to be the King of Gondor and retrieve dead traitors of Gondor with the help of Legolas and Gimli to help them fight against Sauron. They then kill the Corsairs( some of Sauron's human servants that are men ogf the sea) and jump on the boats Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, King of the Dead Traitors Enemies: Dead Traitors, Corsairs Bosses: King of the Dead Traitors(5 hearts) Setting: Pass of Death, River Anduin The Battle of Pelenor Fields Summary: When Sauron launches a full assault on Minis Tirith, Pippin stops Denethor from burning Faramir (whom Denethor thinks is dead) Gandalf helps defend Minas Tirith with the few men Gondor has. Rohan launches a counter attack with Theoden, Eowen and Merry on Rohan's side , but they have to defeat Haradrim(human allies of Sauron) with their giant Oliphaunts. Eowen defeats the Witch King of Morgul, and Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli arive with the army of dead traitors Characters: Pippin,Gandalf,Theoden,Eowen,Merry,Aragorn,Legolas,Gimli, King of the Dead Traitors Enemies: Orcs, Haradrim, Oliphaunts Bosses: Denethor(6 hearts),Witch King of Morgul(Ringwraith)(9 hearts) Mordor Summary: Aragorn now king of Gondor distracts Sauron by leading an army of both Rohan and Gondor to the Black Gate to help Frodo and Sam who must put the ring in the fires of Mt. Doom but Gollum is on their trail. Characters: Aragorn,Legolas,Gimli,Gandalf,Merry,Pippin,Frodo,Sam Enemies:Orcs Bosses:Ringwraiths(6 hearts each),Gollum(8 hearts) Setting: Black Gate,Mordor,Mt. Doom ENDING Afdter the Ring gets destroyed, Sauron and his Kingdom fall, Gandalf picks up Frodo and Sam with his eagles. Aragorn gets crowned king and marries Arwen. Hobbits go back to Shire but the Ringbearers(including Frodo and Bilbo) leave for the undying lands. Everything is happy blah blah blah... Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:LEGO games Category:Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:LotR